powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra Murata
Cassandra Murata (カサンドラ・ムラタ)' '''is one playable characters in ''Rage of the Dragons. Cassandra was designed by Eduardo de Palma(EDU). About Cassandra One of her first recalls is Oni to her side during the L.A exodus, she consider Oni his brother, but she is not quite sure of this, both have a close relation between them and when Oni lit fire in the orphanage where they lived she decided to follow him into the streets. They expended some time living alone and starving while she developed an autistic case while Oni developed a violent behavior, after Oni fought against a gang while trying to protect Cassandra from abuse he was badly injured, Cassandra decided to ask for help even with the disapproval of Oni because he believed that they will be separated, so Cassandra asked for help to a Preacher, both where took by Elias and finally, after a long time they had a good place to live in Elias's shelter. Cassandra later will recall the years with Elias as some of the best she ever had, he taught her some techniques to control her energy to avoid to fall into a worst case of autism where she may lose all contact with reality, but after the runaway of Oni from the shelter under unknown circumstances for her she decide to say goodbye to Elias and follow Oni into the streets. Later she will try to stay away from the savage adventures of his brother, but her state was not so good, Oni likes to dress her just as he wants, and he was proud of the fact that Cassandra had everything money could buy thanks to his success in the street fights where he was ruthless. But when the sect started to spread the word that a visionary and mystic man that knew everything had arrived to the city she saw an opportunity to, once again, look for her past and her parents, she had attempted before, but Oni did not allow it, now after convincing him both go in search of this man that may have a clue for their past. Special Moves * Angel Slash: '''Cassandra does a small jump with her arm leaving a small trail of energy * '''Innocence: '''Cassandra "hugs" herself, if she is hit by high and mid physical attacks,grabs the enemy, jumps with them, then smashes them in the floor. * '''Illusion: '''Cassandra vanishes while dashing forward, leaving a trail of feathers * '''Fallen Angel: '''Cassandra does a dive with kick her legs surrounded by energy in a 45° angle * '''White Nave: '''Cassandra raises her hands, and then smash the floor while releasing a wing shaped tower of energy * '''Aereal White Nave: '''Cassandra performs a dive kick and when she lands she raises her hands, and then smash the floor while releasing a wing shaped tower of energy. Music Themes *Violent Death' - Rage of the Dragons Appearances *''Rage of the Dragons Sprites Gallery File:PUPA_rest.jpg File:Pupa_pepe.jpg File:Art4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Rage of the Dragons characters